Every New Beginning
by flightlesscastiel
Summary: The freedom fighters that have been working to save all the children that the Edison Group has kidnapped or have been experimenting on. After a high-level job goes wrong they are forced to stay in a safe-house along with other supernaturals. The question on everyone's mind is though, can they be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

Every New Beginning 1

Chapt 1

Chloe POv

**_AN: yes, I have restarted this story AGAIN. I'm really sorry i was just really disappointed in my original text so I added more detail and back story. Thanks for reading! The second chapter should be up soon._**

All of us are walking to the next safe house, after events that took place before we realized that we cannot stay in one place for too long nor can we trust who helps us. We only have each other, and this has strengthened most of our bonds.

It has been almost eight months since Aunt Lauren died, and a year since I went to Lyle House. Lauren was taken prisoner by the Cabal while she was working undercover at one of the "hospitals" before she died we were able to hack some of their main computers to find where they were keeping the other kids. So far we have been able to save over fifty kids from being experimented on or "transferred."

Her ghost came to say goodbye one night while we were all camping outside. I heard someone out in the woods calling my name, thinking it was Liz coming to us with new information on Aunt Lauren I didn't take anyone with me, translating everything can get very tiresome.

As I got closer to the noise I realized that this was not Liz, instantly I went in the defensive position that Derek taught me and looked for the closest weapon. which happened to be a branch the size of my arm. Holding it like a bat I commanded the spirit or creature to show itself. From behind a tree I saw someone starting to walk away, but I recognized the businesslike a natural posture.

"Lauren," I breathed. Now that I am reflecting on it I should have seen what was going to come next. I ran toward her blindly with tears misting in my eyes, preventing me from noticing the crooked root sticking out from the ground. I lost my footing and i could see her reach out to catch me but instead my whole body just keep falling, right through her hand like it wasn't there.

She chuckled darkly and without the warmth that it usually had.

"Well I guess that's just a cruel metaphor on what my help has done around here, absolutely nothing." I tried to explain to her that it wasn't true that we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all the things she's done. I told her about the children that we saved, at that time it was only about five but they all were so grateful to her. But she wouldn't let me get more than a few words out.

"Chloe dear I only have a few moments left, please let your poor aunt say her last words." Her voice was fading like someone was turning down the volume on a television set. I didn't say another word, I wanted to hear my aunt speak.

"I dont have powers like you or the others, but I know that even with them I would not be using them the best of my abilities like you have this past month." She sighed and I noticed she was looking brighter and it was getting harder to see her clearly.

"I could've done so much more!" She was in hysterics, screaming the same phrase over and over. Her blonde hair whipping in the air like it was alive and her blouse billowing across her body in some unnoticed wind. Her eyes were the worst of all they stared into the sky without blinking, never would I have thought someone so gentle and life could look so feral in death. Right when I thought I would go mad form the scene she was gone, but her voice was still there, in the trees, in the air and even in my head. I sat in that forest leaning against the root that betrayed me an eternity ago until Derek found me at dawn the next day.

Looking up from my memories I notice a certain werewolf staring at me, and it wasn't Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe POv

Every New Beginning

Chapt 2

It was his newly found sister, Hilly. While Tori was hacking in one of the master computers for the Edison Group she came across an article about Derek's biological family. To put it shortly his parents were killed by a rouge pack of wolves and a friend of the families found two orphaned children. A boy and a girl, the boy at the age of 4 and the girl just six months. The man not knowing what to do took them to the nearest hospital. Of course this "hospital" was another Edison Group Headquarters and it did not take long for them to realize that these children belonged with them.

They kept the siblings in separate rooms for fear of them fighting. Although, that was an impossible thought for the young boy took so much care to his baby sister it was questioned if he in fact was a mere child himself. Sadly not long after the brother was forced to forget his own blood, to become part of a pack. Derek however would not join the other werewolf children in there initiation rituals and became an outcast, he could not be happy without his sister. Not long after a certain warlock broke into the headquarters and saved the little boy to raise as his own son. If he had known there was a baby girl that needed saving he would have saved her but at the time he was only worried about Derek.

It would be another fourteen years until he sees his sister. But now we are all together and so far things are good.

Now, back to the fact that she was staring at me.

"Hey, earth to Chlo. You alright? You've had this unfocused look on your face for the past like thirty minutes." She asked concerned, just like her brother she looked out for her pack even though she's barely met us. There were other things that reminded me of Derek also. She was very tall and built, with long midnight hair that reached mid-back. It was the eyes though that made me see her brother the most, they were forest green that were always the perfect shade.

"Chloe, is it your aunt again?" That was Derek as he came up behind me and put an arm around my waist. He was referring to my daydreams and nightmares that have been constantly attacking my mind. Sometimes they find my in a state so far off they cannot get my attention for hours.

"N-n-oo," I tried to force out but my stutter showed quite plain that I was lying. Taking a breath I tried again, "Ok earlier I might have been but just then I was thinking of when we first met Hilly." I smiled up at Derek who was beaming down on me with one of those rare smiles that he seemed to only share with me. I found out I was his mate after we went out for half a year, I knew at this point that I was going to be with him for as long as I could so I readily accepted. Later on I found out what could've happened if I declined.

Apparently, if a werewolf is rejected by their mate they must kill themselves out of shame. I still shudder about what could've happened if I had said, "No."

"Alright everyone, look alive the house should just be around these trees." Kit was saying as he navigated us around the specific trees, and what we saw was definitely I sight we would not soon forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Every New Beginning

Chapt 3

Chloe POV

The house that was standing proudly in front of us seemed one that came from a fairy tale. With a tall tower and stone walls with ivy growing all over. The ivy disguised the whole structure in a type of camouflage, very remote. I looked over at Tori and smiled, she looked happy but then her smile faded. I then realized there was probably no internet connection here, no computer for Tori. I was about to talk to her when a pair of strong hands grabbed me from behind.

Derek spun me around and caught my mouth in a kiss. Jokingly pushing him away i whispered for him to wait until we were inside, so he released me but kept a hand around my waist. Everyone stayed pretty silent as we gazed at our new home, but then it kind of struck us that we could be sitting ducks for anyone following us. So Kit told us to rush inside and pick our rooms while he did some major protection spells on the house. Tori and Simon both offered to help but he told them he could handle it, though before they left he spoke not at all to himself,

"I wonder who's going to get that huge master bedroom with the window looking over the town." Without so much as a breath later Tori and Simon were crawling over each other up the stairs to find this amazing bedroom.

I set my bag down on the huge couch and looked at what had to be the sitting room. There was wood side tables on each edge of the sofa and a coffee table right in front of it. Although the main attraction in the room had to be the fireplace, it was unlike any i had ever seen. This one wasn't the gas one that I had in my old house but was huge and was holding a large cauldron. Maybe Tori or Simon could practice their potions in there.

Hilly and Derek were off in the kitchens looking for something to calm their hungry stomachs. I felt terrible seeing them so hungry but we ran out of food after dinner last night. I started to head up the spiral stairs when a depressed looking Simon made his way down.

"Aw, sorry you didn't get the room Simon." He looked at me and said,

"I would've won if she hadn't bewitched my shoes to become extra sticky," He paused and I really tried to hold in my laughter but my face could show it clearly. "I got her back though, I cursed her door to slam every night at three in the morning." He beamed at me but I didn't return he smile instead I burst out laughing which made Simon really confused… until he turned around.

Tori was just a few steps above us and had heard everything.

"Oh Simon, are you really going to spread around the roomer that I would cheat!" She clucked her tongue and scrunched up her face to make it seem as if she were hurt. "But thank you for telling me about MY door I'll be sure to fix that after dinner." She winked and brushed pass us on the stairs, when I say brushed though I mean she nearly knocked Simon over the banister and only slightly jostled me.

Just then Kit came in looking exhausted, but brightened up when he saw us all standing there.

"Ok," he exclaimed clapping his hands together, "Who's ready for supper."

Hilly and Derek than ran into the room shouting "US!"

I guess they couldn't find anything in the pantry.


	4. Chapter 4

Every New Beginning

Chapt 4

Chloe POV

**AN: I'm really sorry for not updating before, I just thought that no one would read it so I kind of put it off for awhile. I would like to take a moment to thank the people that have decided that my story is worth reading. So, Thank you and enjoy.**

By law of magic one is not allowed to conjure up food unless they are dying. Although for some odd reason wizards in the past have been able to find a way around that rule in creating a spell to make s'mores appear out of nothing. Even though I'm not really a big s'more person I was glad to have something in my belly. Eating a few in front of the large fireplace Simon did a quick fire spell to give light on our sweet dinner. I suddenly thought of Rae, who we noticed on the website under the column, missing. I still believe that her and her mother are out their safe and no longer have to worry about the Edison Group.

Derek and Hilly hate chocolate because it affects their part canine stomachs, so they settled with only the graham and marshmallow. Even with the lack of candy they both ate handfuls at a time, Derek got a bit on the side of his mouth and before he could push me away I gave him a kiss. He quickly grabbed me around the waist and whispered,

"I think you might have missed a spot Chloe."

i swear we weren't even kissing that much when Tori exclaimed.

"Ok, that's more sweet than I can handle for tonight, I'm going upstairs to my suite- I mean room." With a wink at Simon and a little wave at the rest of us she went up to her room.

Simon stayed quiet all during dinner, I hope that Tori's remark didn't bother him too much. I know that Tori might not show it but she cares for Simon a lot. Maybe tomorrow if he still is upset I'll make sure he understands. Come to think of it Hilly has been pretty silent also, stealing a glance beside Derek I noticed her staring rather intently at Simon. Maybe she realized that Simon wasn't acting like himself just like I had.

Suddenly, she quickly put down her possibly 15th s'more and explained that she was no longer hungry and going to bed. This surprised all of us, most of all Derek who also had the stomach of a teenage werewolf. She told us that she was getting a stomach ache from all the sugar and thought it would be best for her if she laid down. We all let her go as she slowly made her way to the top floor.

It was time for bed ourselves after a long day of traveling, Kit said he would get up early and food-shop and told us all to be ready for the guests that were to arrive tomorrow. After deciding where we would all be sleeping for the night Derek and I thought it was best if we share, mates get anxious without their mates close-by. Kit thought it was fine which I was relieved about, he knew that his son could be trusted,

"He's not exactly a normal hormone crazed teenage boy." he would say, and I would always reply,

"He's only a normal hormone crazed werewolf."


	5. Chapter 5

Every New Beginning

Chapt 5

Tori POV

**AN: Please note that the following chapter is in TORI'S point of view, also if I'm planning things right the next chapter will be Derek's and after that Hilly's. It will show more of who our characters our in this story. **

I was so glad to have my own room, this has got to be the first safe-house where I haven't had to share with either Chloe or Hilly. Not that I don't enjoy their company of course it's just that I tend to like my privacy. Also, Kit wasn't lying this room is magnificent, I can look at the whole forest outside the large window, there was even a bit of roof where I could sit and get some peace.

I picked up my bag and set it one the queen bed, the comforter was down with designs of birds on them. I bewitched my clothes back to their original size and set them nice and folded into my drawers. (Simon, Dad and I all but a spell on our belongings to make them small so we could fit them in one bag each.) Just as I was closing the last drawer there was a knock on my door.

"It's open," I answered.

"Hey, can we talk?" Turning around I realized with a start it was Hilly. She usually only talks to Derek and Chloe so I was shocked she wanted to confide in me.

"Yea, of course! Uhhh, here why don't you sit down." I stammered as I tried to clear my bed a quickly as I could. This was my first chance I could prove that I was a good big sister, I have to make this good. "So, um what was it you want to talk about?"

When she sat down I realized that she was shaking, shaking horribly, like she drank ten expresso's.

"Hilly, you know you can tell me anything, and I promise I won't tell dad if it's something bad." ***AN: Tori and Simon both know that they are siblings, not sure if I already stated that but just making sure.***

She took a long, slow deep breath and opened her mouth to speak,

"I think-" She was cut off by the door opening revealing Chloe coming in with a book in her hand.

"Hey Tori, somehow this wound up in my bag and I thought you might need it." She stopped when she saw the distraught Hilly sitting on the bed. Chloe rushed over and put the book on my side table. Before I could ask her to leave Hilly said,

"I guess it's better that you showed up, the more that know the better, you see, I think I found my mate."

We were all in a state of shock, and I won't be ashamed to admit that my first thought was, 'but we just had one of those!' I swear if I got a nickel for every stinking time Derek glared at me for just talking to Chloe I could hire an army and have them take down the Edison group themselves. A lot less stress for me.

Of course Chloe had a much more sisterly approach to handling the situation.

"You're kidding this is great, oh, well we've got to tell Derek! He could educate you like he educated me on this topic." She was getting pretty carried away with herself talking about how maybe the new guests knew some more about it then we did. Or how she wished there was a computer so we could read up more on were-wolves and such. I decided to get us all back on track like the responsible big sister I am.

"Now, dear baby sister, who might be this boy be?" I put my long arm around her and pulled her close so I could whisper into her ear. "Before you ask for his 'mating hand' or whatever he might need to go through a bit of, initiation." I was only kidding obviously, I could care less who she loved I saw that in one of those movies that Chloe forces me to watch. But Hilly burst out laughing, she hunched herself over clutching at her sides, jeez I didn't know that kind of reaction was an option for her. She's honestly just like her brother in every way.

"Well considering what you two do to each other on a daily basis I would say he's well beyond whatever you had planned for him." She was still laughing her petite ass off and those were definitely tears misting her eyes.

Chloe and I exchanged a look that showed that we had no idea what she was talking about and Hilly immediately stopped her outburst.

"You both really don't know? I thought it was obvious…" Her voice trailed off and I could tell she was losing her confidence so I stepped in again.

"Just tell us who it is, I promise we will be there every step of the way." Chloe gave me a thumbs up from behind Hilly's back and I couldn't help the smile that was creeping up my face. I was so glad I did something right while trying to help someone!

"Well, it's um, kinda," She still didn't seem to be able to force the name from her throat so I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Hilly, I swear I will not laugh." This statement oddly put her at ease, and for the second time while sitting here she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's Simon."

And honestly, I'm ashamed that I couldn't keep my promise.


	6. Chapter 7

Every New Beginning

Chloe POV

Chapter 7

***AN: Hey sorry if this chapter is badly written, I've lost some of my writing mojo and can't really get words on the page, I swear it will pick up.***

Even with Tori and our promise not to laugh, we accidentally left a little chuckle slip out. We were just so shocked I mean of course I saw her sneak glances and such at him but I had no idea that he could've been her mate. Tori said she knew for a long time that Derek was in love with me. Every day she would make sly comments like 'put your tongue back in your mouth wolfy, you'll get your drool on the carpet.' Or my personal favorite, 'Chloe honestly put your boyfriend on a leash!' If he was sniffing around the place we were hiding, he can get pretty paranoid.

Her face fell in sadness, and can I mention that I have never seen her cry? So, I'd rather not be the cause of the first example. Quickly, I grabbed her hand, and Tori stopped her laughing but kept her smile.

"Oh, Hill we're not laughing _at_ you, we're laughing at the fact that we were so blind. I mean _everyone _knew when Derek finally realized his feelings for Chloe, how did you keep it hidden?" Tori seemed so interested in what Hilly was going to say until we heard running footsteps coming towards the door. Before I even realized what was happening the door burst open and Derek was glaring down at me. Of course it was Derek.

"Chloe, you said you would come right back down that you were only giving back Tori's book." He was scolding me like a child and honestly sometimes it really got on my nerves, I was about to start shouting back at him when Hilly stepped in. I guess she regained her confidence.

"Oh, chill out Der, Chlo was only having a chat with her two sisters, ugh I can't believe this is what I'm going to have to look forward to." Tori started to laugh but Derek definitely was not in the mood, I could tell the stress and exhaustion from these last few days were weighing on him.

"Look forward to? What are you talking about Hillary?" His forehead was all scrunched up like it gets when he's trying to figure out his college level physics problems. I usually thought it was adorable but right now it made me worried, I knew that Hilly probably wasn't ready to tell him that she fell in love with her kinda-sorta-not-really brother.

"Nothing, inside joke, now go and take your precious Chloe and leave Tori and I be, ok?" I was not really happy that I was being taken from the conversation but I knew if I stayed any longer than Derek might realize something was up.

"Yeah, we were just finishing up, come on let's go back to our room." I grabbed his hand, but he stayed where he was.

"Actually I came up here for another reason, the other supernaturals staying with us are here." Tori's fingers sparked,

"You wasted all that time while there were people waiting for us downstairs?" She was angry, Tori hated when people knew things she didn't even if it's just small trivial things. It devastated her when she found out that her own mother kept so much from her, she's on an 'I need to know and if I don't know tell me now' basis.

"Yeah, and I know they're really tired so let's hurry up and head down." Derek wasn't even paying attention to Tori's angry words that she was now spewing at him while she tried to make her dirty face and clothes look presentable.

After Tori's little rant and a bit of lipgloss we all went down together, with Derek holding on to my hand and Hilly walking in front of us. He leaned down to my ear and whispered,

"Does Hilly look more confident to you? Or you know just happier? She almost is glowing with all the smiles she keeps flashing." He gazed at his little sister as we entered the sitting room where our new house-mates were waiting.

"Well, wouldn't you be happy if you finally found your family after years of thinking you were alone?" I was proud that I didn't stutter, but it wasn't like I was lying, what I said was extremely true and he knew it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He beamed and gave me a quick kiss on the mouth as we entered and we could hear light conversation as everyone was introducing themselves. I hope this will all work out.


	7. Chapter 8

Every New Beginning

Chapt 8

Chloe POV

***AN: Hey just wanted to point out that even though their is a vampire named Jasper in this story (and will become a major character) this is not a crossover. **

Hand in hand Derek and I entered to see that Kit and Simon were magicking some chairs out of thin air and someone must have started a fire. Kit said he was glad we were all finally down and told us to find a seat so we could all intro due ourselves. Derek guided me to the love seat where Hilly was already sitting, instead of letting me find an empty chair he guided me to sit on his lap.

Noticing our new house-mates I could only think one thought, they were hot. I'm talking movie star hot with clothes to match. The clothes seemed molded to their perfect figures, the girl wore a sequence top with a white leather jacket and jeans, and the boy a 'Fall Out Boy' tee and jeans with cargo boots. The girl who was maybe eighteen had perfectly tanned skin and bright blue hair half-way down her back. I also saw that she had a nose ring and a small dragon tattoo peaking out under her collar bone. The boy had a kind of mysterious beauty to him but when his musket-ball eyes met mine I suddenly felt like I've known him forever or at least have seen him somewhere. His hair was blonde and it covered one of eyes, he was extremely pale and had deep bags under his eyes.

Kit began with himself of course because he was the head of the house,

"Hello, I just want everyone here to know that this is the safest place to be, I promise that while I am here no one will ever harm you or try to take you. I would be happy to risk and give my life to you or any of my children." He paused and began to rub his eyes as if there was something irritating them, later I realized that he actually was crying but didn't want to show it. "Also, if you were not yet aware, my name is Kit, I'm a sorcerer and Tori and Simon are my biological children and Derek is my adoptive son. Hillary is also my daughter though not officially, and Chloe is another who I consider my immediate family." He smiled at everyone to show that that was all for is introduction and motioned for Simon for his turn to speak.

"Hey, I'm Simon, I'm a sorcerer like my dad and I'm sixteen, I like basket-ball and watching movies with my best friend Chloe, the future-greatest-director the world has yet to meet." I blushed and he gave me a sign that this was my cue to speak.

"H-hello, uh, like Simon said I like movies and want to direct after all this Edison Group stuff is finished, I'm sixteen and a necromancer," The pale boys eyes shot up locked on mine in a hopeful gaze, Derek noticed and tightened his grip on my waist and I felt a light growl in his chest. Not wanting my mate to get upset at a boy that he didn't even know yet I continued, "uh, Simon, Tori, and Hilly are my best friends while Derek here is my mate and boyfriend." I could hear Derek kind of chuckle at that and began his introduction.

"Derek, werewolf, eighteen, get on any of my family's bad side, yes, including Tori you will not live to regret it." I gave him a quick glare but he instead smiled and kissed me real quick before Tori began,

"Hey, I'm Tori, seventeen, witch, I like to shop, and looking at your clothes I think we will get along great." She smiled and winked at them and they both returned the favor, the boy even gave her a wink. "Also, if you get on my nerves I will make your stay here a living hell." Kit told her to watch her mouth but Tori only rolled her eyes, and it might have been a trick of the fire light but I swore I saw his fingers spark.

It was time for Hilly's introduction and then on the newcomers and then hopefully to bed. I was exhausted and I slowly found that I was almost laying on Derek with me already sitting on his lap.

"Uh, hey, my name is Hillary, but please call me Hilly, I'm fifteen and a werewolf, Derek is my biological brother and were just found each other recently. I'm sure that we all are going to be good friends here." She smiled sleepily along with everyone else, and it was finally time to get to know the new supernaturals. The girl spoke first.

"Hey, first of all Jasper and I want to say how thankful we are for letting us stay with you and that this is the first time we've felt safe in awhile. Ok, my name is Ariel, I'm nineteen, and a witch." She finished and it was time for Jasper to finish our meeting for the night.

"I know everyone's tired so I am going to make this quick, my name is Jasper, I'm a vampire and I have an extra power of memory wiping." I gasped internally, imagine if he used his power to help us out with defeating the Edison Group, we could erase all there minds and get rid of it for good! "Oh, I forgot to add, that even though I have this gift I promised a long time ago to never use it on anyone, no matter how evil."

I could feel the hope in the atmosphere diminish a little but of course everyone understood and instantly respected him.

Kit stood up and told us that he knew already that we would all feel right at home in a few days and I couldn't disagree. This house was beautiful, and these new people, Ariel and Jasper seemed really nice and I couldn't wait to get to know them better. Derek helped me up and was about to head up with me until I realized that Hilly had fallen asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful and small curled up in the little half of the seat. I told him that I would wait for him in our room, he nodded and picked her up bridal style. He then made his way to her room with her in his arms.

****A quick switch to Derek's POV****

I carried Hilly easily to her room, even though she was tall she had little meat on her bones which made her light. Setting her down fully clothed on her still made bed I wished her goodnight, like I did when she was a baby. As I was walking out of her room I heard her stir,

"Derek," She whispered still half-asleep.

"Get some sleep Hill, it's late." I was about to close her door when I heard the sheets move and running feet toward the door.

"Wait! Derek, there's uh, something I should tell you."


	8. Chapter 9

Every New Beginning

Chapt. 9

Derek's Pov

***AN: If you're interested in supernatural and Destiel I have a new story up that you might enjoy. It's called An Angel a Day Keeps the Cancer Away, I might also refer to it as AAADKTCA because the actual is a bit of a mouthful. So, as you may have guessed this chapter is about Hilly telling Derek that she has fallen in love with Simon. Also sorry for not updating like I have been, I'm trying to come up with some other chapters for my other stories.**

She gripped my hand tightly and looked at me imploringly, I let her lead me to her bed where she asked me to sit. My sister began to pace and I was a little worried in what it was she was going to tell me. Like most werewolves, (and guys for that matter,) I became a bit impatient and her pacing was making me dizzy.

"Hilly, come on out with it, if you want to tell me just something just say it." The suspense was almost enough to make me keel over. What was wrong with my baby sister?

"Ok, ok, I can do this," She gave herself a little peptalk and then figuratively let the cat out of the bag. "Ok so Derek remember when you barged in on Tori, Chloe and I." I nodded but the way she said it made me feel a bit ashamed.

"About that, sorry Hilly I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of the girls, if you want an apology-" She cut me off with a frustrated sigh, and raised her voice at me.

"Derek, shut up for a second. That is not what I wanted to tell you about. Honestly, I already said what I needed to say to them, now it's you're turn. So please no more interrupting and let me speak." I grunted indicating that the stage was all hers, with that the anger disappeared but was again replaced with anxiety and fear. She had made the leap and there was no going back now.

"W-well, we were kind of talking about me and something really important." I noticed that her hands were shaking and I reminded her to breathe. "Derek, I've found my mate."

I now realize why she told me to sit down, for I definitely would have fainted right then, or strangled her, one or the other.

"What?" I gasped. "But you're only fifteen, how can you even tell the difference between teenage crushes and full on soulmate?" I was furious, who was this person that she has 'fallen in love' with, I will hunt them down and skin them.

"Well, how could you? News flash Der, but you were only sixteen when you met Chloe, also she herself was FIFTEEN!" She was getting angry and when two fighting werewolves are in a closed space and feel threatened sometimes they lash out. Even so, I would never hurt my sister in any way, Hillary would make no such promise. I lowered my voice so I could regain some composure in this interrogation, I mean conversation.

"That was different, we were actually dating for six months before I asked her to accept my offering, I bet you hardly know the guy." I really had to find out who this guy is. "Speaking of which, who is he?" Her expression changed and her angry eyes became what one can only be explained as dreamy.

"It's Simon." She breathed. Well, I thought, that changes everything, Simon not only lived with us, but he was also pretty much my brother. Before Chloe, he was the only one that I ever really let get to know me at Lyle House, well, the real me. The doctors only got to know the evil side of me, the one that actually belonged in the nut house.

I'm not really sure how long we stayed there staring at each other, it was not awkward only, a calculating silence. I appreciated that she let me have a moment to assess the situation and find what was the best way to react, Chloe taught me how to control my anger and not blow up on people that I usually did.

"Are you positive that he is the one?" I asked. In the dark I could see her smile, she was delighted that I wasn't being all over protective.

"As sure as you were with Chloe." With that we looked each other dead in the eye, two siblings bonding over the shared findings of their mates. Something that would have been impossible if it weren't for our family here. We were definitely lucky, and I was so thankful for that.

"In that case, congratulations! You have my blessing or whatever, when are you planning on telling dad though?" Mr. Bae would obviously be cool with it, he was so chill when I told him about Chloe and I, hell, he let's us sleep in the same bed!

"Hm, I was thinking the day after tomorrow, I think it would be rude to be celebrating and stuff if the new guys are still tired from their traveling." It surprised me to see how considerate my sister was being, keep in mind that usually when a person starts to shine light on the fact they have a mate, they often only think about themselves and said partner. She's truly one of a kind.

"Good thinking, and do you think that we should let the others on the secret?" It really shouldn't call it a secret, considering it should be shared to all who are close to you but a werewolf would definitely not want the mate finding out from someone else.

"If you're referring to Chloe and Tori they already know but yeah, I'm telling Ariel and Jasper tomorrow. Chloe made a good point in saying that since they've been around so much they probably know more about mates then we do. Also, if I know Tori she will want to take me to the mall to get a new outfit or something and she'll want another fashionista with her."

"Are you referring to the guy fashionista or the girl fashionista?" Knowing Tori it would probably be both, she likes the understanding from the female and the compliments from the male. Chloe and I have shared way to many trips into shops to figure out her methods.

"Either or I suppose, I mean they both look really good. But I think the girl could do my make-up nicer. Which I am positive is a top on Tori's '100 things a girl must do before a date with her mate.' "

"You never know, have you ever let me or Simon do you're eyeliner? We do a mean wing." She laughed and I didn't miss the glimmer in her eye at the mere mention of his name. It made me happy that someone could make my sister act that way especially one who I trusted with my life. And those people are all in this house. I stood up and made my way to the door, before I opened it though I stopped to give my little sister a hug.

After a few moments I realized what time it was.

"Oh, my gosh, Hilly! It's almost 2 AM. If you want to look amazing tomorrow you better get you're beauty sleep right now, come one you need it!" I playfully picked her up and threw the covers on top of her. "Goodnight Hill."

"Shut up Derek." She laughed.


End file.
